Ibzan
Alexei Kuznetsov, more commonly referred to as "Ibzan", is a Sergeant of The Deathless’ Special Units Department, oftentimes handling contracts revolving around security, escort, and assassination. Traits and Appearance In terms of physical appearance, Ibzan is a younger looking man with long brown hair and a pair of striking golden eyes. His pale skin is unnaturally smooth thanks to an extensive operation involving specialized skin fibers. These fibers have also left his skin incredibly difficult to cut, as well as making it easier for him to conceal the vast array of cyberware he has been implanted with. On occasion, Ibzan’s eyes shift into that of a deep cerulean blue, leading to further changes in personality. In conversation, Ibzan endeavors to maintain a respectful tone with just about anyone he speaks to. In his eyes, The Deathless' principle that "A Soldier is A Soldier" means that a person is inherently deserving of respect, regardless of whether they are noble or serf. This belief stems from both an acknowledgement that he represents Deathless and that anything he says will serve as a reflection of the company, as well as the hope that he will leave a positive impact — however small — on the lives of those around him. When his eyes are blue eyes however, Ibzan takes on a much different personality, being described as eccentric at best and explosive at worst. Whereas Gold is measured and respectful, Blue is brash and impulsive. While bearing blue eyes, Ibzan will aim for the most violent course of action and take great pleasure when death inevitably comes knocking. Biography Early Life Originally registered as 01XC-A0N, the unit later known as Ibzan was raised under the watchful eyes of Lady Δ Karim Suvi and Lady Cygnus Amatore Leila within one of Lovelace's many temporary research facilities. There, the two Nobles carried out a series of tests revolving around the unit’s cybernetic tolerance, as well as DNA manipulation, through the use of Body Sculpting, an Identity Submersion Trigger, and other various cyberware. While their experiments were cut short once the War Against the Artificials began, 01XC-A0N was recorded as a success, supposedly having been implanted with thirteen different cyberware enhancements. Uncovered documentation penned by Lady Amatore shows that Ibzan was not the first subject to receive this series of tests, and later lists the reasons behind these experiments as them simply trying to, “Further our understanding of a Synthetic’s System Strain.” However, House Crux Inquisitors in charge of investigating Amatore and Karim’s affairs after the War hypothesize that the former had ulterior motives, and may have misled her partner throughout their time spent together. Equipment *'Silenced Mag Pistol:' Ibzan’s work in the SUD often requires him to be discreet and avoid making a scene. As such, he has outfitted his mag pistol with a silencer. *'Reticulum Mastercrafted Mag Rifle:' Forged by Crafters within House Reticulum, this masterfully made weapon was a gift Ibzan received from a since-deceased brother-in-arms. While this weapon rarely sees use in his usual affairs, the sergeant carries it close at hand as a memento of his fallen friend. *'Identity Submersion Trigger Master Key:' Many ISTs are implanted with a master key, and Ibzan’s is no exception. His IST’s master key is a complicated spirographic pattern interwoven into the palimpsest of an old prayer book, which the mercenary always keeps on his person inside his Holdout Cavity. *'Body Arsenal Array:' This cyberware has allowed Ibzan to conceal a blade of approximate length to his forearm, which he can produce via mental command. *'Deflector Array:' Acheron Rho holds nothing but opportunity for mercenary work, and customers within the nobility are known to pay quite a hefty sum - by serf standards - for jobs well done. After finding himself in a few too many situations where his life was in another person’s hands, Ibzan used savings from prior contracts to purchase a Deflector Array which is worn underneath his coat. *'Field-Issue DVodka Flask:' Woe to the Deathless who finds themselves without DVodka on the job. Category:Characters Category:Patreons Category:The Deathless Members Category:Synthetics